Web page transmission, in which a user selects web page content and receives objects, is a core part of the Internet experience for Internet users. While the experience of users is typically a single selection followed by the viewing of a web page that is presented on the screen, the process of presenting the web page on the screen can involve a large number of resources (e.g., page objects) and multiple request/response round-trip communications from the user system to one or more web servers that are providing resources for the web page. Additionally, each resource may be associated with a number of different phases as part of the inclusion of the resource (or an object associated with the resource) in a web page that is presented to a user. Each resource that is part of a web page and each phase associated with each resource may contribute to an overall page load time that is experienced by a device user as delay. Various techniques permit information to be sent to browsers regarding the resources used to render a web page (“hints”), and the browsers can use those hints to improve the loading time for that web page.